el fin de los mundos
by Negative-sonic
Summary: mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:Hola lectores de fanfiction este es mi primer fic mi nombre es Negative-Sonic, voy a poner a Negative-sonic,jaiden the wolf, Chaos Sonic, Solar Sonic, ultimate sonic y metallix estos me pertenecen a mi, por cierto sonic y cia. no me pertenecen le pertenecen a un japones y su empresa SEGA bueno empecemos _  
capitulo 1 el comienzo del fin...

Este dia habia una tormenta electrica con mucha neblina tan densa que tan solo se veia medio metro de distancia en Mobius Sonic: Que esta pasando aqui? - dijo el erizo azul - Hay mucha tormenta, ya me tiene arto este clima y no puedo ir a ver a Tails MMMGRRRRR!. ToT.  
Mientras tanto en Moebius, Anti-Knuckles, Miles, Scourge y Rosy buscaban desesperadamente una de las siete esmeraldas caos que necesitan para huir de su planeta que esta en el Apocalipsis.  
Scourge: Vamos, Vamos, VAMOS. Tenemos que encontrar la esmeralda.  
Miles: Si capitan... QUE ES ESO?! - grito miles (es el anti-tails) asustado al ver que frente a ellos estaba una figura obscura .  
Anti-Knuckles: No lo puedo creer! Es.. Es... ES... Mephiles! - dijo muy asustado.  
Rosy: Tengo una idea compa eros - dijo sacando una bomba de humo de una bolsa - entretenganlo, mientras yo preparo la bomba.  
Scourge, Anti-Knuckles y Miles : Si! - dijieron al unisono -  
Mientras con Sonic que buscaba un paraguas a las 5:30 de la tarde en un armario, al abrir el armario Amy le salto encima.  
Sonic: Amy quitate de encima.. aahhhhhh - grito sonic por que Amy le trato de besar -  
Amy: NO Sonic: (agarra una esmeralda caos) CHAOS CONTROL!  
Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO - grito la eriza cuando sonic la teletransporto a su casa -  
Sonic: Al fiiiiiin - dijo el erizo en un tono de alivio - ohh encontre el paraguas :D ahora si puedo ir con Tails XD FLASHBACK Tails: Sonic hoy a las seis ven a mi taller a ver mis nuevas maquinas ;D Sonic: De acuerdo Tails ;D Tails: Por cierto he reconstruido el tornado x Sonic: WOW genial Amy: Hey Sonikku estaves no te escaparas de mi - dijo Amy sacando su mazo de su mochila -  
Sonic: HAY NOOOO, el mazo piko piko y Amy ... mala combinacion 3 segundos despues sonic ya no estaba Amy: NOOOO SONIKKUUUUUUU no te escaparas de mi FIN DEL FLASHBACK Mientras en moebius Mephiles: VAN A MORIR Scourge: Nunca Anti-Knuckles: listos todos: si todos: ataque mega espada.  
Fue una batalla larga, sangrienta y violenta Scourge: Ahora rosy Rosy: si

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO _  
Negative-Sonic:como esta espero reviews gracias por leer ma ana estara el segundo cap.  
Negative-Sonic se despide bye 


	2. el comienzo del fin

Disclaimer: Hola lectores de fanfiction hoy les traigo el segundo cap. de el fin de los mundos y despues de cada capitulo les voy a poner recapitulos recuerden voy a poner a Negative-sonic,  
Solar Sonic,Chaos Sonic, Jaiden the wolf, bean the bird, Ultimate Sonic y Metallix pd.  
todos vienen de diferentes dimenciones ellos son mios sonic y cia. son de sega Las tormentas de mobius y los terremotos de moebius son porque los nucleos de sus planetas van a explotar por sierto Sonic W. Es Sonic The Hedgehog - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Recapitulo:  
Este dia habia una tormenta electrica con mucha neblina tan densa que tan solo se veia medio metro de distancia en Mobius Sonic: Que esta pasando aqui?  
- dijo el erizo azul - Hay mucha tormenta, ya me tiene arto este clima y no puedo ir a ver a Tails MMMGRRRRR!. ToT.  
Mientras tanto en Moebius, Anti-Knuckles, Miles, Scourge y Rosy buscaban desesperadamente una de las siete esmeraldas caos que necesitan para huir de su planeta que esta en el Apocalipsis.  
Scourge: Vamos, Vamos, VAMOS. Tenemos que encontrar la esmeralda.  
Miles: Si capitan... QUE ES ESO?! - grito miles (es el anti-tails) asustado al ver que frente a ellos estaba una figura obscura .  
Anti-Knuckles: No lo puedo creer! Es.. Es... ES... Mephiles! - dijo muy asustado.  
Rosy: Tengo una idea companeros - dijo sacando una bomba de humo de una bolsa - entretenganlo, mientras yo preparo la bomba.  
Scourge, Anti-Knuckles y Miles : Si! -  
dijieron al unisono -  
Mientras con Sonic que buscaba un paraguas a las 5:30 de la tarde en un armario, al abrir el armario Amy le salto encima.  
Sonic: Amy quitate de encima.. aahhhhhh - grito sonic por que Amy le trato de besar -  
Amy: NO Sonic: (agarra una esmeralda caos)  
CHAOS CONTROL!  
Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO - grito la eriza cuando sonic la teletransporto a su casa -  
Sonic: Al fiiiiiin - dijo el erizo en un tono de alivio - ohh encontre el paraguas :D ahora si puedo ir con Tails XD FLASHBACK Tails: Sonic hoy a las seis ven a mi taller a ver mis nuevas maquinas ;D Sonic: De acuerdo Tails ;D Tails: Por cierto he reconstruido el tornado x Sonic: WOW genial Amy: Hey Sonikku estaves no te escaparas de mi - dijo Amy sacando su mazo de su mochila -  
Sonic: HAY NOOOO, el mazo piko piko y Amy ... mala combinacion 3 segundos despues sonic ya no estaba Amy: NOOOO SONIKKUUUUUUU no te escaparas de mi FIN DEL FLASHBACK Mientras en moebius Mephiles: VAN A MORIR Scourge: Nunca Anti-Knuckles: listos todos: si todos: ataque mega espada.  
Fue una batalla larga, sangrienta y violenta Scourge: Ahora rosy Rosy: si - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capitulo 2 el primer nuevo colega Rosy: Toma esto mephiles Mephiles:*Tosciendo demaciado por el humo*  
Maldita eriza - dijo tosciendo. -  
Todos:AHORA - dijieron al unisono. -  
Cuando se disipo el humo Mephiles buscandolos con la mirada pues ya no estaban lograron irse y poder huir (n/a que estupido es mephiles XD lo siento por los fan de el)  
CAMBIO DE ESCENAAAAAA En moebius Sonic con Tails viendo las nuevas maquinas Sonic: Que genial - dijo el erizo muy emocionado -  
Tails: Si es cierto - dijo tambien emocionado -  
Cuando derrepente hubo un terremoto y aparecio Mephiles Mephiles: Nos volvemos a encontrar Sonic Sonic: TU :P - dijo el erizo molesto Las nubes se disiparon haciendo que la luna se asomara Sonic estaba temblando Sonic the werehog:GRRRRR Mephiles: QUE PEDO - dijo mephiles muy asustado Sonic werehog:Vamos a ver que tan rudo eres - dijo muy enfadado. -  
La batalla habia comenzado y era demasiada sangrienta cuando se oyo :Mephiles llego tu hora Mephiles: Quien eres? revelateee!  
Jayden: mi nombre es Jayden... Jayden the wolf - dijo un lobo negro con blanco Mephiles: Je.. je.. je. Tu crees que me vas a matar Jayden:SI Sonic W.:Jayden hay que hacer el mega ataque Jayden: Si Sonic Tails: Se conocen? - pregunto curioso. -  
Sonic W. y Jayden: Si - dijieron al unisono. -  
Sonic W. y Jayden:ATAQUE MEGA LOBO ALFA.  
El ataque consiste en tres desgarrasos un ataque de energia muy potente con eso pudieron destruirlos Sonic:*poniendose un collar que lo destransforma* Gracias Jayden Jayden: De nada oye me puedo quedar en tu casa mi hermana me esta matando (n/a La hermana de Jayden se llama cerafina the wolf ella no sale en este fic pero es muy fastidiosa)  
Sonic y Tails:*riendose sin para*SI JA JA JA JA Jayden: Gracias Sonic y Jayden iban a la casa de Sonic Shadow los vio y fue con ellos a hablar con ellos Shadow: Hola Sonic y... em.. Como te llamas Jayden:Jayden Shadow: De donde vienes Jayden: De otra dimencion

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAP.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. bean

**Disclaimers****: Sonic y CIA. No me pertenecen, el equipo de negative-Sonic y jayden estos me pertenecen, recuerden que voy a recapitular todos los capítulos por cierto ** esto es pensamiento**

'' **Esto es una acción y voy a poner a kat the hedgehog**

**Recapitulo: ****Este DIA había una **

**Tormenta eléctrica **

**Con mucha neblina**

**Tan densa que tan **

**Solo se veía medio **

**Metro de distancia**

**En Moebius**

**Sonic: ¿Que esta pasando aquí?**

**- dijo el erizo azul - **

**Hay mucha tormenta, **

**Ya me tiene arto este **

**Clima y no puedo ir a ver a**

**Tails ¡MMMGRRRRR! ToT.**

**Mientras tanto en Moebius, **

**Anti-Knuckles, Miles, **

**Scourge y Rosy **

**buscaban **

**desesperadamente **

**una de las siete esmeraldas **

**caos que necesitan para **

**huir de su planeta **

**que esta en el Apocalipsis.**

**Scourge: Vamos, Vamos, VAMOS. **

**Tenemos que **

**encontrar la esmeralda.**

**Miles: Si capitan... **

**¡¿QUE ES ESO?! - **

**grito miles (es el anti-tails) **

**asustado al ver **

**que frente a ellos estaba **

**una figura obscura .**

**Anti-Knuckles: ¡No lo puedo creer! **

**¡Es.. Es... ES... Mephiles! **

**- dijo muy asustado.**

**Rosy: Tengo una idea companeros **

**- dijo sacando una bomba de **

**humo de una bolsa - **

**entretenganlo, mientras **

**yo preparo la bomba.**

**Scourge, **

**Anti-Knuckles y **

**Miles : ¡Si! -**

**dijieron al unisono -**

**Mientras con Sonic que buscaba **

**un paraguas a las 5:30 de la **

**tarde en un armario, **

**al abrir el armario Amy le salto encima.**

**Sonic: Amy quitate de encima.. **

**aahhhhhh - grito sonic **

**por que Amy le trato de besar -**

**Amy: NO**

**Sonic: (agarra una esmeralda caos)**

**¡CHAOS CONTROL!**

**Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**- grito la **

**eriza cuando sonic**

**la teletransporto a su casa -**

**Sonic: Al fiiiiiin **

**- dijo el erizo en un tono de alivio - **

**ohh encontre el paraguas :D **

**ahora si puedo ir con Tails XD**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tails: Sonic hoy a las seis ven a mi **

**taller a ver mis nuevas maquinas ;D**

**Sonic: De acuerdo Tails ;D**

**Tails: Por cierto he **

**reconstruido el tornado x**

**Sonic: WOW genial**

**Amy: Hey Sonikku **

**estaves no te escaparas de mi **

**- dijo Amy sacando **

**su mazo de su mochila -**

**Sonic: HAY NOOOO, **

**el mazo piko piko y Amy ... **

**mala combinacion**

**3 segundos despues **

**sonic ya no estaba **

**Amy: NOOOO **

**SONIKKUUUUUUU **

**no te escaparas de mi**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Mientras en moebius**

**Mephiles: VAN A MORIR**

**Scourge: Nunca**

**Anti-Knuckles: listos **

**todos: si**

**todos: ataque mega espada.**

**Fue una batalla larga, **

**sangrienta y violenta**

**Scourge: Ahora rosy**

**Rosy: si **

**Capitulo 2 el primer nuevo colega**

**Rosy: Toma esto mephiles**

**Mephiles:*Tosciendo demaciado **

**por el humo***

**Maldita eriza - dijo tosciendo. -**

**Todos:AHORA **

**- dijieron al unisono. -**

**Cuando se disipo el humo Mephiles**

**buscandolos con la mirada pues**

**ya no estaban lograron irse y**

**poder huir (n/a que estupido **

**es mephiles XD lo siento por los fan**

**de el)**

**CAMBIO DE ESCENAAAAAA**

**En moebius Sonic con Tails**

**viendo las nuevas maquinas**

**Sonic: Que genial - dijo el erizo**

**muy emocionado -**

**Tails: Si es cierto - dijo **

**tambien emocionado -**

**Cuando derrepente hubo un **

**terremoto y aparecio Mephiles**

**Mephiles: Nos volvemos a encontrar**

**Sonic**

**Sonic: TU :P - dijo el erizo molesto**

**Las nubes se disiparon haciendo que**

**la luna se asomara Sonic estaba **

**temblando**

**Sonic the werehog:GRRRRR **

**Mephiles: QUE PEDO - dijo mephiles**

**muy asustado**

**Sonic werehog:Vamos a ver que tan**

**rudo eres - dijo muy enfadado. -**

**La batalla habia comenzado**

**y era demasiada sangrienta**

**cuando se oyo**

**¿:Mephiles llego tu hora **

**Mephiles: ¿Quien eres? ¡revelateee!**

**Jayden: mi nombre es Jayden... Jayden**

**the wolf - dijo un lobo negro con blanco**

**Mephiles: Je.. je.. je. Tu crees que me vas **

**a matar**

**Jayden:SI**

**Sonic W.:Jayden hay que hacer el mega**

**ataque**

**Jayden: Si Sonic**

**Tails: ¿Se conocen? - pregunto curioso. -**

**Sonic W. y Jayden: Si - dijieron al**

**unisono. -**

**Sonic W. y Jayden:ATAQUE MEGA**

**LOBO ALFA.**

**El ataque consiste en tres desgarrasos**

**un ataque de energia muy potente**

**con eso pudieron destruirlos**

**Sonic:*poniendose un collar que lo**

**destransforma* Gracias Jayden**

**Jayden: De nada oye me puedo quedar**

**en tu casa mi hermana me esta matando**

**(n/a La hermana de Jayden se llama**

**cerafina the wolf ella no sale en **

**este fic pero es muy fastidiosa)**

**Sonic y Tails:*riendose sin para*SI JA **

**JA JA JA**

**Jayden: Gracias**

**Sonic y Jayden iban a la casa de Sonic**

**Shadow los vio y fue con ellos a hablar **

**con ellos**

**Shadow: Hola Sonic y... em.. Como **

**te llamas**

**Jayden:Jayden**

**Shadow: De donde vienes**

**Jayden: De otra dimencion**

**Capitulo 3 las 7 dimensiones 7 esmeraldas nuevos sentimientos y Bean the bird.**

**Shadow: Wow de otra dimension**

**Jayden: Si**

**Sonic: Oye Shadow ¿donde vas a dormir hoy?. - Dijo muy serio. –**

**Shadow: No. – dijo apenado. –**

**Sonic: Puedes quedarte en mi casa haremos una fiesta. – dijo con mucho entusiasmo. – **

**Shadow y Jayden: Si. – Digieron al unisono**

**Sonic: Genial Todos: Ja Ja Ja**

**En casa de Sonic A las 2:20 a.m. **

**Sonic: Yujuuuuuuu**

**Jayden: no me voy a casa de esa loca ni aunque Sonic me diera 1000000.00 pesos**

**Sonic y Shadow: Hay por favor no nos digas que no la amas. – Dijieron al unisono**

**Jayden: NO**

**Sonic: Si la amas**

**Jayden: ****NO ****bueno lo hare si Sonic admite que ama a Amy. – dijo triunfante. –**

**Sonic:*no se si la amo o no pero estos años me he sentido raro cuando estoy con ella talvez si dejo que hable mi corazon me ayude***

**Shadow y Jayden: Y bien**

**Sonic:'sonrojado a tal color que esta al color rojo como knuckles'….mmm s-s-si. – Dijo bajando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa**

**Shadow y Jayden: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Gritaron tan fuerte pero no lo suficiente solo que llego hasta la casa de Amy**

**Mientras que en casa de Amy**

**Amy: Debo ir a casa de Sonic fue de donde se oyeron las voces. – Dijo muy asustada. –'garrando una mochila'**

**En la calle cerca de la casa de Sonic**

**Amy vio un lobo salir de la casa de Sonic y se acerco para hablarle**

**Amy: …Mmm oye ¿como te llamas? ¿Conoces a Sonic? – dijo muy entusiasmada. - ¿Te dijo Algo sobre mi?**

**Jayden: Soy Jayden si si lo conozco y si me dijo sobre ti, pero como Sonic me advertido sobre ti Amy no te voy a decir nada. – Dijo con cara picará. –**

**Amy: anda dime porfa porfa porfa PORFA siiii. – Dijo con cara de cachorrita bebe. –**

**Jayden: No me voy me retaron**

**Amy: Eh te retaron ¿Quiénes?**

**Jayden: Sonic y Shadow**

**Amy: a ¿Qué?**

**Jayden:'sonrojado como un tomate' a besar a mi mejor amiga. – dijo muy sonrojado. –**

**Amy: ¿Quien es esa chica?**

**Jayden: Tu hermana Kat Rose the hedgehog**

**Amy: guay es increible buena eleccion **

**Jayden: Gracias Amy me tengo que ir**

**Amy: Ok**

**En casa de Sonic**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**Sonic: Pasa**

**La puerta se estaba abriendo y vieron a Amy entrar**

**Sonic:*se sonroja* H-h-h-hola Amy**

**Amy: Hola sonikku**

**Sonic: Deja de decirme a si **

**Amy: De acuerdo oye por que estas rojo estas enfermo. – dijo ella sin saber lo Sonic siente por ella. –**

**Sonic: si estoy bien**

**Shadow****: Sonic vamos a seguir jugando en privado un momento**

**Sonic: de acuerdo ****'volteo hacia Amy' ahorita vengo Amy**

**Amy: Okay**

**Se fueron a la planta alta**

**Shadow: Es mi turno reto o verdad**

**Sonic: Reto**

**Shadow: Te reto a que le digas a Amy quela amas pero primero besala si te atreves gallina**

**Sonic: Lo hare. – Dijo con una sonrisa. –**

**En la planta baja **

**Sonic: Amy podemos hablar. – dijo con un tono medio serio medio emocionado**

**Amy: Okay**

**Sonic: Amy yo *******bésala idiota*** 'acercándose hacia Amy'**

**Amy:*Sonic esta tratando de besarme que genial mejor me llevo por el momento* ****'acercándose****también'**

**Sonic y Amy: 'Aun sin separarse del beso' 'se separan por el oxigeno' **

**Sonic: Te amo Amy**

**Amy: Yo también te amo Sonic**

**Dos dias después habia una reunion en la casa de tails**

**Tails: hay problemas. – dijo muy asustado. –**

**Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Jayden: Te lo adivinare vienen monstruos de las otras seis dimensiones. – dijo algo preocupado. – ¿te lo adivine?**

**Tails: Si efectivamente vienen monstruos de otras seis dimensiones **

**Shadow: ¿alguien de aquí conoce las otras dimensiones?**

**Sonic****: yo he estado en cada una de ellas las conozco como la palma de mi mano **

**Todos menos jayden y sonic que ellos ya lo sabian: ¿Como se llaman?**

**Sonic: La primer galaxia es mobius, la segunda es Moebius, la tercera es moon donde proviene Jayden, la cuarta wind face, la quinta es la tierra puede el que lidere los monstruos roboticos se a metallix, la sexta es negative-world y la septima es solar and caos World**

**Y hay un poema de las siete galaxias y esmeraldas caos**

**Mañana les pondre el poema**

**Fin del tercer capitulo si los capitulos estan muy cortos es que los hago a medianoche**


	4. el poema de los mundos y bean

**Disclaimers****: Sonic y CIA. No me pertenecen, el equipo de negative-Sonic y jayden estos me pertenecen, recuerden que voy a recapitular todos los capítulos por cierto ** esto es pensamiento hoy si voy a poner bean y solar sonic**

**Recapitulo:**

**Este DIA había una **

**Tormenta eléctrica **

**Con mucha neblina**

**Tan densa que tan **

**Solo se veía medio **

**Metro de distancia**

**En Moebius**

**Sonic: ¿Que esta pasando aquí?**

**- dijo el erizo azul - **

**Hay mucha tormenta, **

**Ya me tiene arto este **

**Clima y no puedo ir a ver a**

**Tails ¡MMMGRRRRR! ToT.**

**Mientras tanto en Moebius, **

**Anti-Knuckles, Miles, **

**Scourge y Rosy **

**buscaban **

**desesperadamente **

**una de las siete esmeraldas **

**caos que necesitan para **

**huir de su planeta **

**que esta en el Apocalipsis.**

**Scourge: Vamos, Vamos, VAMOS. **

**Tenemos que **

**encontrar la esmeralda.**

**Miles: Si capitan... **

**¡¿QUE ES ESO?! - **

**grito miles (es el anti-tails) **

**asustado al ver **

**que frente a ellos estaba **

**una figura obscura .**

**Anti-Knuckles: ¡No lo puedo creer! **

**¡Es.. Es... ES... Mephiles! **

**- dijo muy asustado.**

**Rosy: Tengo una idea companeros **

**- dijo sacando una bomba de **

**humo de una bolsa - **

**entretenganlo, mientras **

**yo preparo la bomba.**

**Scourge, **

**Anti-Knuckles y **

**Miles : ¡Si! -**

**dijieron al unisono -**

**Mientras con Sonic que buscaba **

**un paraguas a las 5:30 de la **

**tarde en un armario, **

**al abrir el armario Amy le salto encima.**

**Sonic: Amy quitate de encima.. **

**aahhhhhh - grito sonic **

**por que Amy le trato de besar -**

**Amy: NO**

**Sonic: (agarra una esmeralda caos)**

**¡CHAOS CONTROL!**

**Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**- grito la **

**eriza cuando sonic**

**la teletransporto a su casa -**

**Sonic: Al fiiiiiin **

**- dijo el erizo en un tono de alivio - **

**ohh encontre el paraguas :D **

**ahora si puedo ir con Tails XD**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tails: Sonic hoy a las seis ven a mi **

**taller a ver mis nuevas maquinas ;D**

**Sonic: De acuerdo Tails ;D**

**Tails: Por cierto he **

**reconstruido el tornado x**

**Sonic: WOW genial**

**Amy: Hey Sonikku **

**estaves no te escaparas de mi **

**- dijo Amy sacando **

**su mazo de su mochila -**

**Sonic: HAY NOOOO, **

**el mazo piko piko y Amy ... **

**mala combinacion**

**3 segundos despues **

**sonic ya no estaba **

**Amy: NOOOO **

**SONIKKUUUUUUU **

**no te escaparas de mi**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Mientras en moebius**

**Mephiles: VAN A MORIR**

**Scourge: Nunca**

**Anti-Knuckles: listos **

**todos: si**

**todos: ataque mega espada.**

**Fue una batalla larga, **

**sangrienta y violenta**

**Scourge: Ahora rosy**

**Rosy: si **

**Capitulo 2 el primer nuevo colega**

**Rosy: Toma esto mephiles**

**Mephiles:*Tosciendo demaciado **

**por el humo***

**Maldita eriza - dijo tosciendo. -**

**Todos:AHORA **

**- dijieron al unisono. -**

**Cuando se disipo el humo Mephiles**

**buscandolos con la mirada pues**

**ya no estaban lograron irse y**

**poder huir (n/a que estupido **

**es mephiles XD lo siento por los fan**

**de el)**

**CAMBIO DE ESCENAAAAAA**

**En moebius Sonic con Tails**

**viendo las nuevas maquinas**

**Sonic: Que genial - dijo el erizo**

**muy emocionado -**

**Tails: Si es cierto - dijo **

**tambien emocionado -**

**Cuando derrepente hubo un **

**terremoto y aparecio Mephiles**

**Mephiles: Nos volvemos a encontrar**

**Sonic**

**Sonic: TU :P - dijo el erizo molesto**

**Las nubes se disiparon haciendo que**

**la luna se asomara Sonic estaba **

**temblando**

**Sonic the werehog:GRRRRR **

**Mephiles: QUE PEDO - dijo mephiles**

**muy asustado**

**Sonic werehog:Vamos a ver que tan**

**rudo eres - dijo muy enfadado. -**

**La batalla habia comenzado**

**y era demasiada sangrienta**

**cuando se oyo**

**¿:Mephiles llego tu hora **

**Mephiles: ¿Quien eres? ¡revelateee!**

**Jayden: mi nombre es Jayden... Jayden**

**the wolf - dijo un lobo negro con blanco**

**Mephiles: Je.. je.. je. Tu crees que me vas **

**a matar**

**Jayden:SI**

**Sonic W.:Jayden hay que hacer el mega**

**ataque**

**Jayden: Si Sonic**

**Tails: ¿Se conocen? - pregunto curioso. -**

**Sonic W. y Jayden: Si - dijieron al**

**unisono. -**

**Sonic W. y Jayden:ATAQUE MEGA**

**LOBO ALFA.**

**El ataque consiste en tres desgarrasos**

**un ataque de energia muy potente**

**con eso pudieron destruirlos**

**Sonic:*poniendose un collar que lo**

**destransforma* Gracias Jayden**

**Jayden: De nada oye me puedo quedar**

**en tu casa mi hermana me esta matando**

**(n/a La hermana de Jayden se llama**

**cerafina the wolf ella no sale en **

**este fic pero es muy fastidiosa)**

**Sonic y Tails:*riendose sin para*SI JA **

**JA JA JA**

**Jayden: Gracias**

**Sonic y Jayden iban a la casa de Sonic**

**Shadow los vio y fue con ellos a hablar **

**con ellos**

**Shadow: Hola Sonic y... em.. Como **

**te llamas**

**Jayden:Jayden**

**Shadow: De donde vienes**

**Jayden: De otra dimencion**

**Capitulo 3 las 7 dimensiones 7 esmeraldas nuevos sentimientos y Bean the bird.**

**Shadow: Wow de otra dimension**

**Jayden: Si**

**Sonic: Oye Shadow ¿donde vas a dormir hoy?. - Dijo muy serio. –**

**Shadow: No. – dijo apenado. –**

**Sonic: Puedes quedarte en mi casa haremos una fiesta. – dijo con mucho entusiasmo. – **

**Shadow y Jayden: Si. – Digieron al unisono**

**Sonic: Genial Todos: Ja Ja Ja**

**En casa de Sonic A las 2:20 a.m. **

**Sonic: Yujuuuuuuu**

**Jayden: no me voy a casa de esa loca ni aunque Sonic me diera 1000000.00 pesos**

**Sonic y Shadow: Hay por favor no nos digas que no la amas. – Dijieron al unisono**

**Jayden: NO**

**Sonic: Si la amas**

**Jayden: ****NO ****bueno lo hare si Sonic admite que ama a Amy. – dijo triunfante. –**

**Sonic:*no se si la amo o no pero estos años me he sentido raro cuando estoy con ella talvez si dejo que hable mi corazon me ayude***

**Shadow y Jayden: Y bien**

**Sonic:'sonrojado a tal color que esta al color rojo como knuckles'….mmm s-s-si. – Dijo bajando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa**

**Shadow y Jayden: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. – Gritaron tan fuerte pero no lo suficiente solo que llego hasta la casa de Amy**

**Mientras que en casa de Amy**

**Amy: Debo ir a casa de Sonic fue de donde se oyeron las voces. – Dijo muy asustada. –'garrando una mochila'**

**En la calle cerca de la casa de Sonic**

**Amy vio un lobo salir de la casa de Sonic y se acerco para hablarle**

**Amy: …Mmm oye ¿como te llamas? ¿Conoces a Sonic? – dijo muy entusiasmada. - ¿Te dijo Algo sobre mi?**

**Jayden: Soy Jayden si si lo conozco y si me dijo sobre ti, pero como Sonic me advertido sobre ti Amy no te voy a decir nada. – Dijo con cara picará. –**

**Amy: anda dime porfa porfa porfa PORFA siiii. – Dijo con cara de cachorrita bebe. –**

**Jayden: No me voy me retaron**

**Amy: Eh te retaron ¿Quiénes?**

**Jayden: Sonic y Shadow**

**Amy: a ¿Qué?**

**Jayden:'sonrojado como un tomate' a besar a mi mejor amiga. – dijo muy sonrojado. –**

**Amy: ¿Quien es esa chica?**

**Jayden: Tu hermana Kat Rose the hedgehog**

**Amy: guay es increible buena eleccion **

**Jayden: Gracias Amy me tengo que ir**

**Amy: Ok**

**En casa de Sonic**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**Sonic: Pasa**

**La puerta se estaba abriendo y vieron a Amy entrar**

**Sonic:*se sonroja* H-h-h-hola Amy**

**Amy: Hola sonikku**

**Sonic: Deja de decirme a si **

**Amy: De acuerdo oye por que estas rojo estas enfermo. – dijo ella sin saber lo Sonic siente por ella. –**

**Sonic: si estoy bien**

**Shadow****: Sonic vamos a seguir jugando en privado un momento**

**Sonic: de acuerdo ****'volteo hacia Amy' ahorita vengo Amy**

**Amy: Okay**

**Se fueron a la planta alta**

**Shadow: Es mi turno reto o verdad**

**Sonic: Reto**

**Shadow: Te reto a que le digas a Amy quela amas pero primero besala si te atreves gallina**

**Sonic: Lo hare. – Dijo con una sonrisa. –**

**En la planta baja **

**Sonic: Amy podemos hablar. – dijo con un tono medio serio medio emocionado**

**Amy: Okay**

**Sonic: Amy yo *******bésala idiota*** 'acercándose hacia Amy'**

**Amy:*Sonic esta tratando de besarme que genial mejor me llevo por el momento* ****'acercándose****también'**

**Sonic y Amy: 'Aun sin separarse del beso' 'se separan por el oxigeno' **

**Sonic: Te amo Amy**

**Amy: Yo también te amo Sonic**

**Dos dias después habia una reunion en la casa de tails**

**Tails: hay problemas. – dijo muy asustado. –**

**Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Jayden: Te lo adivinare vienen monstruos de las otras seis dimensiones. – dijo algo preocupado. – ¿te lo adivine?**

**Tails: Si efectivamente vienen monstruos de otras seis dimensiones **

**Shadow: ¿alguien de aquí conoce las otras dimensiones?**

**Sonic****: yo he estado en cada una de ellas las conozco como la palma de mi mano **

**Todos menos jayden y sonic que ellos ya lo sabian: ¿Como se llaman?**

**Sonic: La primer galaxia es mobius, la segunda es Moebius, la tercera es moon donde proviene Jayden, la cuarta wind face, la quinta es la tierra puede el que lidere los monstruos roboticos se a metallix, la sexta es negative-world y la septima es solar and caos World**

**Y hay un poema de las siete galaxias y esmeraldas caos**

**Capitulo 4 dos nuevos amigos un ejército poderoso**

Todos menos Sonic: ¿QUE?

Sonic: Va a si: 7 galaxias 7 fuerzas 7 súper poderes 7 esmeraldas cada cosa con un poder ilimitado los 6 los buenos 1 es el malvado los buenos son: mobius, Moebius, moon, wind face, negative-world y la última es solar and chaos World la mala es la tierra los robots monstruosos los hicieron ellos casi los exterminan (n/a sin ofender)

Shadow: WTF. 'Asustado'

Tails: 0o0.

Mientras en otra galaxia llamada wind face

Bean: Bien me voy a mobius. – Se dijo así mismo abriendo un portal. –

Genial:D

Mientras en algun lugar de mobius

Un portal se abrio

Bean: Genial iré con Sonic. – dijo emocionado. – Uh ¿quien eres?

¿?: Bean ¿no me reconoces?

Bean: Solar Sonic

Solar Sonic: Si… amigo ¿como as andado con celia?

Bean: Bien 'sonrojado'

Solar Sonic: vamos con Sonic

Bean: Si… ¿oye no te as dado cuenta que tienes el mismo nombre de el?

Solar Sonic: oye si es cierto

Bean y Solar Sonic: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mientras en casa de Sonic

Shadow: pero no tenemos ejército

Sonic: llame a todos los refuerzos que conozco Bean Solar Sonic Scourge y CIA. Chaos Sonic negative-Sonic y ultimate sonic

Shadow: 4 Tienen tu nombre

Sonic: Je… lose

Bean y Solar Sonic: Hola Sonic

Todos: 'se voltean'

Sonic: Bean Solar Sonic

Jayden: Hola Solar….

Se abre un portal y aparecen Scourge y Su CIA.

Scourge: gracias a dios escapamos

Sonic: Scourge

Scourge: Sonic solar bean jayden

Tails: como has estado scourge

Scourge: mal

Shadow: bien empezamos a tener un ejército

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIII

Cuando aparecen muchos robots Sonic Jayden Bean Solar Sonic Scourge: Metallix

Metallix: Denme las esmeraldas caos

Todos: No te las daremos

Metallix: JAJAJAJAJA me las van a dar o los voy a matar

Sonic: Solar Sonic has el mega caos

Solar: SI. – dijo enojado. - mega caos (n/a consiste en un ataque com el chaos control pero mas poderoso y todos se pueden mover menos el enemigo)

Metallix y CIA.: NOO

Fin del cuarto capitulo perdón por no poner a bean pero me dio hueva ayer bueno ahorita al rato subire el quinto cap.


	5. dos extraños y chaos sonic

Disclaimer: ya no voy a poner recapitulo bueno hoy voy a poner a chaos Sonic

**Cap 5 dos extraños y chaos Sonic**

**Solar: Ataquen ahora**

**Todos: SI**

**Shadow: 'Sacando una esmeralda' Chaos Spears**

**Sonic: Sonic boom**

**Jayden: Ataque alfa**

**Bean: Bean mega bomb**

**Tails: Mega wind**

**Knuckles: Knuckles punch eruption**

**Mientras en solar and chaos World**

**¿?: Tengo que ir a mobius. – dijo el erizo de ojos de plata. –**

**¿?: Chaos Sonic tienes que ir enserio**

**Chaos Sonic: Si flor hermanita tengo que ir**

**Flor: De acuerdo. – Dijo muy decepcionada. – Adiós**

**Chaos: Adios -.- -.- -.- CHAOS CONTROL**

**En casa de Sonic**

**¿?: Necesitan ayuda**

**Sonic: Chaos Sonic**

**Chaos: je je je punch blast attack**

**Sonic: Shadow tenemos que hacer nuestra técnica**

**Shadow: Si CONBINACION ATOMICA (n/a ataque especial de shadow en Sonic crónicas la hermandad siniestra)**

**Tails: Knuckles hora de usar bombardeo**

**Knuckles: SI**

**Metallix: Modo Hyper**

**El fin se acerca no hay casi esperanza necesitaban mas refuerzos**

**¿?: Pronto estaré con ellos. – se decía a si mismo el erizo amarillo. – ha ja ha **

**Aquel erizo era muy poderoso pero no se sabia nada de el, solo Sonic lo conocía, eran casi iguales**

**Pero Sonic era más fuerte **

**¿?: Alguien se acerca 'desaparece'**

**Kat: Que raro creí oír a alguien Mm…**

**Rosy: Que pasa Kat**

**Kat: Nada… Nada**

**Sonic: Vamos **

**Tails: -.****0**** si**

**Shadow: SI -.-**

**Knuckles: Si . **

**Ashura: si**

**Amy: si**

**Chaos: si**

**Bean: si**

**Cream: si**

**Solar: si**

**Jayden: si**

**Omega: confirmado**

**Vector: si**

**Myghty: si**

**Charmy: si**

**Espío: si**

**Rouge: si**

**Big: si**

**Scourge: si**

**Rosy: si**

**Anti-knuckles: si**

**Miles: si**

**Alice acorn: si**

**Sonia: si**

**Manic: si**

**Bonnie: si**

**Anti-bonnie: si**

**Silver: si**

**Blaze: si**

**Emerl: si**

**Fiona: si**

**Sally: si**

**Shade: si**

**Vanilla: si**

**zonic: si**

**Todos: Light Speed attack mega shut down**

**metallix: ahora**

**Todos los robots: si shut mega song of death**

**Chaos s: dark **

**Todo se puso negro se oyeron muchos golpes se puso de nuevo a su color había sangre por todas partes todos quedaron atónitos se les fueros los ojos plata de chaos Sonic(n/a la sangre es por una reacción de chaos Sonic)**

**Sonic: chaos Sonic no debes hacer ese ataque el dark es lo más peligroso aparte de…. esa técnica**

**Chaos: si Sonic**

**Knuckles: que hacemos son muy fuertes no podemos con ellos**

**Sonic: 'suspiro'… es la hora**

**Chaos, Solar, bean y jayden: ¡ no estas loco! Esa técnica es muy peligrosa. – dijieron muy asustados. – **

**Sonic: muerte subita nivel…. – n puede terminar porque solar le tapa la boca**

**Sonic: es la única salvación**

**Chaos, solar, bean y jayden: de acuerdo**

**Sonic: muerte súbita nivel 1000000**

**Los ojos de Sonic cambiaron de esmeralda a totalmente negros**

**Sonic: aaarrrgggggg es la hora. – dijo la con la voz muy distorsionada. - **

**Todo se puso blanco se escuchaban pasos golpes se escucho una tormenta y después se escucho una explosión todo volvió a la normalidad pero los robots no estaban Sonic vuelto a la normalidad **

**Sonic: je, je, je todo esta bien ;)**

**Todos menos solar, CHAOS. BEAN y JAYDEN: que fue eso**

**Sonic: se llama muerte súbita 1000000 es una técnica muy peligrosa… hasta ahora soy el único que la ha dominado**

**SHADOW: vaya es muy peligrosa por lo que veo**

**JAYDEN: lo es shadow**

**BEAN: 'suspiro pesado' solo la vas ha hacer esa técnica en casos peligrosos**

**SONIC: lose 'suspiro' vamos**

**Todos: si**

**En otra parte otra galaxia**

**¿?: Ja que estupidez no pudieron transformarse en súper pero son unos niñitos menos Sonic. – dijo el erizo amarillo. – ja porque no se transformaron que estupidez **

**¿?: Se acerca una destrucción galáctica. – dijo muy preocupada. –**

**¿?: Que no puedo ir todavía. – dijo muy preocupado. –**

**¿?: Lose **

**Mientras en MOBIUS **

**Shadow: Que aremos no tenemos un gran ejército**

**Sonic: LOSE **

**KNUCKLES: BEAN NO TENEMOS MAS DE LOS TUYOS **

**BEAN: NO**

**JAYDEN: 'suspiro' que haremos SONIC**

**SONIC: NOSE… AUN FALTAN NEGATIVE-SONIC Y ULTIMATE SONIC**

**Perdón por corto cap. No se me ocurre nada**


	6. ultimate power

DISCLAIMER:HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR EL RETRASO ES QUE MEDIO UN CHINGO DE HUEVA Y NO SE ME OCURRIDO NADA SI ALGUIEN QUIERE LA HISTORIA DE CJ EN LOQUENDO SOLO MANDEN UN MP BUENO A LA HISTORIA

U.S. ES ULTIMATE SONIC

CAP. 6 THE ULTIMATE POWER LA LLEGADA DE ULTIMATE SONIC

JAYDEN: 'SUSPIRO' Y AHORA QUE. – DIJO MUY MOLESTO EL CHICO DE 17 AÑOS. –

SHADOW: CALMA TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO COMO YO EL AÑO ANTEPASADO

TODOS MENOS SHADOW Y JAYDEN: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SONIC: OH QUE TE INSULTARON

TAILS: SABES QUIEN MAS TE INSULTO ¡MI MAMI! (N/A ECENA DE MUSCULOSO EN UN SHOW MAS)

SONIC: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SHADOW: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JAYDEN: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR 'V'. – YA ANDAVA COMO LOCO

TODOS: HABER QUE HAREMOS SONIC TU ERES EL LIDER QUE HACEMOS

SONIC: NO SE AUN NO TENEMOS A LOS DEMAS

MIENTRAS EN WIND FACE

¿?: Quien eres

¿?: … TU PEOR PESADILLA

¿?: JA NADIE PUEDE VENCERME EXEPTO SONIC

NAZO: YO NAZO TE MATARE

¿?: INTENTALO

NAZO: DE ACUERDO ULTIMATE SONIC

U.S.: INTENTALO. –REPITIO DIVERTIDO. – TAL VEZ ERES UN COBARDE E INUTIL

NAZO: QUE NO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA O NO TIENES CEREBRO DE QUIEN SOY

U.S.: 'LE TIRO UN PUÑETAZO' TRAGATE ESTO CEREBRO DE MARFIL

NAZO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU HIJODE ************************** TU RECONTRA **************

U.S.: IDIOTA QUE NO SABE SER EDUCADO POR INUTIL Y… QUE TIRARON UN CHINGO DE VECES EN UN RISCO

NAZO: CHAOS CONTROL ADIOS IDIOTA

U.S.: ERES UN INUTIL QUERIA QUE HICIERAS ESO ME VAS A ENVIAR A MOBIUS CON… SONIC IDIOTA

NAZO: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO COM LO SUPISTE. – DIJO ALTERADO

TAILS: 'ESCUPE LA SODA AL DESCUBRIR QUE UNA GRAN AMENAZA SE ACERCA' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH. – GRITO CON GRAN FUERZA. –

SONIC: QUE QUE QUE PASTA TAILS

TAILS: EN PRIMERO NO DIGAS QUE PASTA EN SEGUNDO SE ACERCAN TODOS NUESTROS ENEMIGOS

TODOS: NO QUE PERO COMO NO SOMOS LO SUFICIENTES FUERTES TAILS NO COMO LO ENFRENTAREMOS ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

SONIC: CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE

TODOS SE CALLAN

KNUCKLES: BUENO QUE HAREMOS NO SOMOS MUY FUERTES

SONC. Y YO NECESITO REPONERME

JAYDEN: Y NO TENEMOS LA LUNA DE NUESTRA PARTE

AMY: Y ESO DE QUE NOS SIRVE

SONIC: TENGO OTRA TRANSFORMASION ES EL RESUTADO DE UN ERIZO Y LOBO COMBINADO UN WEREHOG

AMY: AH

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MOBIUS

U.S.: JA AL FIN EN MOBIUS AHORA CON SONIC Y LOS DEMAS AHORA PORDONDE ME VOY CREO QUE ANDA POR ALLA 'SUSPIRO'. – DIJO CON GRAN ENTUSIASMO. – QUE GENIAL UNA TIENDA DE COMIDA TENGO HAMBRE

EN LA TIENDA DE COMIDA

MESERO: LE PUEDO TRAER ALGO

U.S.: SI TRAIGAME UN OMELET UN CAFÉ CON CREMA Y UN POSTRE DE MANZANA DE PAY Y UNO DE QUESO PARA MI AMIGO

MESERO: OK ALGO MÁS SONIC

U.S.: NO SOY SONIC

MESERO: UH

U.S.: SOY UN AMIGO DE SONIC

MESERO: OK COMO SE LLAMA USTED

U.S.: ULTIMATE SONIC

MESERO: OK

SHADOW: OK OK NO VOY A DECIR NADA DE TU Y AMY SONIC

U.S.: HOLA SONIC Y SHADOW

SONIC Y SHADOW: HOLA ULTI

U.S.: NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN ASI

Sonic: lo siento BRO

SHADOW: PERDON BRO

U.S.: JE… SONIC SHADOW QUE VAMOS HACER

SONIC: NO SE LA AMENAZA SE ACERCA ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE

U.S.: QUE AMENAZA. – DIJO CON CIERTA PREOCUPACION. - DE QUE ME PERDI

SONIC: DE MUCHO TAILS DESCUBRIO QUE SE ESTAN DESTRUYENDO LOS MUNDOS. – DIJO CON SERIEDAD

U.S.: PERO QUE COMO QUE SE ESTAN DESTRUYENDO

SHADOW: ASI ES SE ANDAN DESTRUYENDO LOS NUCLES DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS ENTRE ELLOS LOS NUESTROS WIND FACE, MOBIUS, MOEBIUS, MOON, SOLAR AND CHAOS WORLD, NEGATIVE WORLD Y LA TIERRA

U.S.: PERO COMO PASO ESO

SHADOW Y SONIC: AUN NO LO SABEMOS

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ADIOS


End file.
